My Kagome
by Kaggie21
Summary: Kagome finds out not everyone seems to be the way they are.
1. Chapter 1

This is short but Let me know if you want me to continue so It could be longer, also please share some ideas you might like so I can do thank you for your support. I dont own Inuyasha lol.

Chapter One: The Little Girl.

"May I play?" A little girl ask eagerly. Once she heard laughter coming from a village nearby, curiosity on who could it be, she ran ahead to find the source. Whoever they are they seem to be having fun. The children stop playing and were quite once they looked at the little girl. She smile widely, her eyes fixed on the ball held by one of the children, and took a step forward, as one, all of the children step backward. Only silence greeted her question. Her cute smile slipped when she looked up to see a huddle of frighten eyes. "I have a ball like that too..." he offered. "I can throw far. Want to see?" Not an sound made her remark. A few children step back from the group. The little girl glanced at them curiosity and they immediately froze. She frown. Wrinkling her nose as they smell of fear but why?. She turned her attention to the little boy holding the ball.

"Cant I play?" Two of the little children push the ball holder forward. The young child seem to gain his confidence once he realized he was taller than her. "Your a half-breed. We don't play with the likes of you."

"A half-breed?" The little girl echoed.

The boy alter his stance, the fear in his eyes replaced with contempt. "My father said that half breeds are abominations. Your not meant to exist in this world."

The little girl narrowed her crystal blue eyes and lifted her lip, reveling her sharp baby fangs. "Your wrong! I-" she might have said more but his sudden anger towards them caused the children courage to melt away. They scattered away, shreking about how they were demons in the village.

"KAGOME...Where are you?" That's right, her name was Kagome, she was not an average human girl but a half demon. Villagers never treated her equally like the others. Everyone that looks at her has a disgusted look wearing on their faces. She just lived her life like any other human children do. Although she always wondered what it was like to have a friend by her side...Deciding to not stick around on what human adults might do to a young demon child, she bolted to the safety voice of her mother.

Further in the forest Kagome's mother was concern when she coudn't find her precious daughter. One minute ago she was standing right next to her but once she looked away she was out of sight. Kagome appeared, as if someone was on her trial. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." She said panicked.

Kagome refused to tell her what happen. Her mother sighted in relief. Happy that she was unharmed. Little did she know she was not physically but emotionally. "Your father would be home in a couple of minutes. He said he has a special surprise for you. He will be worried if he don't see us there." She took Kagome's little hand for the short walk home.

Upon reaching their home. Little Kagome smile as she saw her father smiling at her, with her little legs could carry her, she ran toward him and hugged him around his neck.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm glad to see you too." He hugged her back.

He set her down on her feet gently. "I got something for you." He turned at his side to see a small kitten with two tails.

Kagome was to distracted about her fathers arrival to even notice the feline cat. Kagome blinked, she never seen a lively creature before...sure there were many creatures out there demons to be exact but not this...the only thing that ran in her head is to run behind her mothers legs while peeking at the cat.

Kagome's mother giggled at her cute antics. Her fathers eyes soften, it was to be expected his daughter never had a friend she was always alone. He hoped things will get better. He didn't want to see her suffer for that will break his heart. He kneeld down at her level. "Don't be shy. She wont bite. I promise." He ruffled her hair.

Little Kagome heed his words she trusted her father. Whenever he made a promise to her he would keep it. Always.

Little 4 year old Kagome step forward to pet the cat. "Hi. My names Kagome Higurashi."

The feline purred as if she was saying hello. "She likes you." Her mother said watching the two with on a smile on her face.

"She needs a name don't you think? What are you going to name her?" Kagome's father asked. He went beside his mate and wrapped his hand around her waist.

Kagome thought about it for a second. "Kilala. Her name will be Kilala." The two tail demon cat meowed and nuzzled her leg.

"It suites her well Kagome. She seems to like it"

Father nodded with agreement. "She is a smart cat and loyal. She will be a great companion for you too." Kilala the two tail cat demon jumped into Kagome's head, everyone laughed on how cute it was.

Kagome's father looked at his family, this is how he wanted his family to be filled with smiles and laughter without a worry in the world, he is a dog demon himself he fell in love and married his beloved mate who was a human making his daughter a half-demon. He adores and loves his family more than he loves himself. He will make sure no matter if the path ahead is tough he will sure as hell make his family happy.


	2. Chapter Two: Ears

Hi. Let me know if you want me to continue thank you for your support.

Chapter Two: Her Ears

The sun was bathing its light on a small pup, the sound of small feather birds chirping, cheerfully and quite loudly, disturbed a small sleeper. Kagome stuck her head out from under the covers. Sitting up, she yawned, revealing baby sharp pointed fangs, she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Yawning and stretching too, the feline cat looked over at Kagome. She meowed and nuzzled her, Kilala loved her mistress, and wished for nothing more than to make her happy and please her and to earn her praise. And sometimes even a treat. Kagome laughed cutely petting her head, hearing her purring softly. Kagome sniffed it smelled like breakfast.

"Come on Kilala." Scrambling free of the covers, she raced out of the room with Kilala beside her. She skidded into the hut, stopping and looking around frantically. Finally, she spotted the two people seated at the low table, enjoying breakfast and having a conversation.

"Father!" Kagome flung herself at one of the figures. The demon caught her small daughter before she could crash into the table and swung her into the air. Kagome shrieked with laughter. She was happy to see him. Its not often she saw him. Father laughed and settled Kagome comfortably on his knee. She had always wanted to show Father that she was big to take care of herself and Mother. Maybe then Father would let them come with her when he was out patrolling his lands. She leaned against her father's chest and accepted the bowl of oden her mother handed her. Oden was always her favorite.

Kilala also ate out of her bowl, mother had given her. She meowed in content.

"There are reports of a demon arriving on my lands that is attacking humans and demons alike, killed them, slaughtered them one by one. Needless to say it escaped and vanished into the forest. It's only a matter of time before he comes for us, it is my job to find him. In order to do that I need to check for any information about this demon, but there shouldn't be any problems at all."

Kagome frowned as she heard his every word, she didn't want her father to leave, she was afraid for him. An emotion she always feels when he goes to protect the village.

"Why are you leaving so soon father? I don't want you to go! Take us with you." She ignored the disapproving look on her mother's face and focused her crystal blue eyes on him.

Father sighed when the saw the expression of his daughters face. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Its a very dangerous place and is no place for pups like you." Kagome's ears drooped. Her father's clawed finger tapped her on the end of his nose. "You got an important task here. You need you to stay here and protect your mother."

Kagomes chin lifted slightly. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Mother while you're gone."

Mother smiled. It was very cute how her daughter act when she was brave. She just didnt wanted her pup to go on such dangerous missions. Kilala moved towards her and snuggled against her lap.

The demon nodded in satisfaction. "Now, how are you doing with your lessons?" He asked. "Mother told me your very good with the bow and arrow."

"I am a very fast learner." Kagome answer so proud of herself.

Father lifted Kagome from his lap and set her on the floor. "Is that so?" He smiled. "How about I teach you on wielding a sword later today after I've get a few things done?"

"Yes!" Kagome stood as straight as possible, beaming with pride. Her father was the strongest and bravest demon in the whole world. With a quick kiss on her mother's cheek, she raced from the room to the forest to play with her demon cat Kilala filling the air with laughter.

"Hey Naraku!" A little boy about 5 years old wearing a white kimono with a red cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. "Why did you treat the half-demon like that for?" he narrowed his angry hazel brown eyes at him. At this the seven children quiet down instantly. Watching the scene that was happening before their eyes.

The ball holder known as Naraku look at him as he narrowed his red eyes at him."Why do you defend her Sesshomaru? That's not like you. I treated her how she deserves to be treated." He responded. "She's a half-breed. She is unwanted, she is considered unclean. A mix that never should have happened, she's a threat. And like any other threat we got to get rid of it."

Sesshomaru was eyeing Naraku murderously. His voice raised. "Just because she's a half-demon does not mean she's any less diffrent than us. Weather your weak or strong. Everyone is treated equally." Everyone were shocked at Sesshomaru remark. His not that type of person to stand up for something unless its precious to him.

"Dont be a fool. She needs to die, that is her punishment for being born. Unless you don't realize what she is, she's going to kill us all unless we kill her first..." Naraku reasoned. "...If I had to choose between us and her, I'm choosing us."

"I can't and won't allow you to hurt her..." Sesshomaru warned. "...Any dirty trick you have up your sleeve. I will stop you. Take it as a warning." With those words said he left towards the forest. Truthfully Sesshomaru been watching the half-demon from afar. He was fascinated by her, from the moment he first saw her playing in a field of flowers. Once he saw her smile, he couldn't get enough of it, so beautiful. That day her head towards his way at the right time, they would lock eyes and they would have a moment. But then he remembers, so he leaves as if he didn't see her. Leaving her confused. He also knew she wouldn't hurt a single soul. She just needed a companion by her side.

"Do you think we should go after him Inuyasha?" Asked a little boy wearing a short ponytail behind his head.

"I agree with Miroku." A little girl with long hair tied in a low ponytail agreed with concern in her voice. "Its dangerous for him to go out into the forest without no weapon."

"He's going to get himself killed." Naraku spoke before four year old Inuyasha answer. "How pathetic."

"Shut up you bastard." Inuyasha glared at the human boy. "...You have no idea what the hell your talking about."

Naraku turned around his back facing Inuyasha, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Do as you wish. You can take my side or leave it. I hope you make the right choice, don't come begging for me to help you when you don't." Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha watched him go, followed by the others children.

Inuyasha sighed once he was out of sight. He looked at his friends they had worry expressions on there faces.

"Don't worry. I know Sesshomaru can take care of himself very well." His voice in a calm matter. So many thoughts were running through his head as he looked through the forest his half-brother went to. Where did this half-demon come from? Where does she live? Whats her name? Is she be herself? No matter how many questions there were he was going to find out.

"That was fun." Kagome said hugging her lovable feline once she got of her back. "Thank you Kilala." The demon cat was not an ordinary cat, she suprise Kagome with the ability to transform from a small kitten to a larger cat resembling a saber-toothed cat. The look on her mistress face was priceless. Turning back into her smaller form her attention went to a white butterfly that was flying around and she tried pouncing on it. Kagome giggled at her attempts. Kilala continued to chase it, and she missed every time she tried pouncing on it. The creature than landed on her tiny nose as if to make fun of her than what she already was. Flapping its wings once again it went towards Kagome surrounded her with sparkling dust. "Wow!" Kagome beamed.

The butterfly flew toward the sky showering Kagome a lot with love, peace and honor. The little girl ears twitch. She looked at the direction the sound came from. The large dog demon with a black mane of hair tumbling around his shoulders with green eyes, made himself appear.

"Who are you?" Kagome growled at him. "What is your business in this lands."

The demon stepped forward until he was right in front of Kagome, towering over him with his greater height. Kilala growled at the beast. Kagome stood straight not afraid to challenge the demon with her own and refused to back down. "You're just a filthy half-breed." He snarled. "And I don't associate with your kind."

"I'm just like you. A dog demon." Kagome protested.

"You're not like us." He glared at her. "Your father is what were looking for. Why don't you die to spare him the shame of having sired you in the first place, filthy half-breed?"

"I'm a dog demon," Kagome insisted, "I have fangs and claws. What makes me different from you?"

The black-haired demon reached out and tugged hard on one of Kagome's soft ears. Kagome yelped, jerking his hand away. Kilala growled with vemon. How dare he touch her beloved mistress. She transformed into her bigger form biting the demons hand.

"Kilala!" Kagome whispred.

Kilala manage to rip the demon hand of. Kagome gasped the hand was beginning to reform its self. Her eyes widened in shocked. 'It's regenerating.' she thought to herself.

The demon raised its claw hand and swung at Kilala catching her of guard and making her hit the ground with a thud.

"Kilala!"

"Its useless. Just like you half breed. You have a useless human for a mother, these ears would give you away. No full-blooded demon would have puppy ears on the top of his head."

"My ears?" Kagome reached up a hand to touch her ears. She had never given much thought to her ears. They allowed her to hear and her mother thought they were adorable. "What's wrong with my ears?"

The demon taunted her. "You're a filthy half-breed and you'll always be a filthy half-breed. Your parents should have smothered you at birth!"

Kagome had enough of his ranting, she sank his fangs into his flesh and held on. She felt his hands prying him away and threw her to the ground. As if she was some kind of bug. She grunted at the impact. Kilala took a protective stance in front of Kagome. She will not give up no matter what she will protect her with her life.

"That's enough!" Kagome felt protective arms enfolded her in a warm embrace as a comforting scent filled her nose.

"Can't you keep that abomination under control?"

Father murmured something to her and continued to hold her close, meeting the angry eyes of the grown demon standing before them.

"She's just a child!" he defended.

"She's a worthless half-breed. Why would you sire such an abomination?"

Father had enough of his words. No one insults his daughter. He took out his sword from its sheath. He easily killed the demon consindering he was strong.

Kilala mewed at her human mistress to see if she was okay. Kagomes father sheath his sword and went to his precious daughter. "Kagome are you alright?" He knelt down in front of her. He got no response. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Kagome..."

She met her fathers soft gaze with a hard blue stare filled with sadness and pain."Father, am I really a filthy demon? Does everyone hate me so much? Why? " It was just not fair. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome, I-"

"I'm sorry...I am sorry...that I was born father..." She said cutting off her fathers sentence, He gasped. Shock was radiating her fathers features.

"It's all because I have these stupid puppy ears on top of my head! I hate 'em!" She yelled covering her both ears with her hands bursting into full-fledged tears. Father wrapped his hands around Kagome in a tight embrace, crying hard as he held her tigher. He hugged her, crying as well. He didn't wanted his little girl to suffer like this. It broke his heart in tiny peaces. "Kagome. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Mama was watching from the sidelines as soon as her daughter didn't arrive at home. She went looking for her. As she continued further on her search. She coudn't't help but shed tears for Kagome. It hurt to see her in such state of sadness.

Little did they know the human boy Sesshomaru watch the scene fold in front of him. His eyes filled with sadness and anger. It was just not right to be treated low just because of what you are. He felt bad for the demon girl. She just wants acceptance in the world. For someone to tell her everything will be okay. He clenched his fist, she does not deserve this. He vowed to himself no matter what he will protect her against anyone or anything. He just hopes she will trust him enough to be his friend.


End file.
